


Why Do You Love Me?

by Emz597



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs to ask Steve a question. Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-o sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Author's notes: This is just a very short oneshot that I wrote in my spare time. I've been so busy lately.  
> Enjoy :) x

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in sunny Hawaii, Danny would say it was a typical beautiful Sunday morning but seeing that he was awake before Steve, it was  _not_  a typical morning. They were both lying in bed and Danny couldn't help but watch Steve as the taller man slept. Despite the bags under his eyes, Steve looked so calm, which Danny was happy about, as after the week the team had, the blonde man knew he was going to have nightmares at some point.

Danny liked these little quiet moments to himself, where he could watch his lover sleep peacefully and think. These were the only times where he could, it was all go when Steve was awake. Steve looked like a god as the sun danced across his muscular chest, his deep breathing the only sound in the room, the tattoos on his arms…

"Your face will stay like that if you're not careful." A sleepy voice came from the supposedly sleeping Steve.

"Why do you love me?"

"What?" asked a confused Steve as he opened his eyes to stare at Danny, that was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Why do you love me?" Danny asked again, feeling more uncertain.

"Why would you ask that babe?" Steve sat up to look into Danny's eye and placed his hand on the blonde's arms.

"Why wouldn't I ask that?" Danny waved his arms up and down "I mean look at you! You're like a Greek God with the muscles, tattoos, super sexy Navy man. You're gorgeous and everyone knows it and wants you. You could have anyone you want and yet you want me, why?"

Steve took Danny's face into his hands and said "because you're amazing" before kissing him on both cheeks and then on the lips when it looked like Danny was going to object. "You are amazing, you are so caring and passionate about everything you do, you're one of the best cops I know, always putting people before you, you are the best father Grace could ever wish for. She is so proud of you and looks up to you, you've taught her well and I'm so thankful that you've allowed me to be part of her life as well. All of this and more is why I love you."

Steve leaned to Danny's ear and whispered "and you're so damn hot, which helps a lot." as he traced his hand down Danny's chest, causing the shorter man to shiver.

"Really?"

"Really, I have to hold myself sometimes so I don't jump you." Gently pushing Danny down on bed, Steve straddled him and leaned down.

"Well you don't have to hold yourself now." Danny suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smile.

And so the beautiful Sunday morning in bed turn into a beautiful all day Sunday in bed. 


End file.
